Snowflakes
by FifiDoll
Summary: A RonHermione OneShot...It's time for Ron to confess his feelings, how will he do it and how will Hermione react? Read it to find out!


**Dislcaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note-This is set in their seventh year, but I'm not going to include any HBP events because I'm still in denial.**

**This Is Your Last Chance, Ronald Weasley**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley stepped off of Platform 9 3/4 and greeted Mrs. Weasley with smiles. Fred and George were standing behind her, amusing themselves with the puffs of smoke that formulated in the cold winter air when they breathed. Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them and gave them tight warm hugs, saying, "It's great to have you back, dears!"

It was the winter of the trio's seventh year, and they were going to be spending the winter holidays at the Burrow. They gathered their things and set off to floo home. When they arrived, the house was warm and full of holiday cheer. It was haphazardly decorated in Christmas decorations that ranged from brand new to as old as Bill. "Now you all take your things upstairs, then come back down for some hot chocolate!" Mrs. Weasley instructed.

The house was lively as usual; all the Weasleys along with Hermione and Harry were gathering for the holidays. Fred and George had arrived a few hours earlier, and Bill and Fleur were on their way at the moment. Charlie still hadn't left Romania, but he was leaving that evening. Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen preparing the most delicious hot chocolate that they had ever tasted. They got back downstairs, their cheeks still a little rosy from the cold. "Here you go, take one!" Mrs. Weasley motioned to the mugs on the table; none of which matched. "There's plenty for everyone, come on!"

They all grabbed a mug and headed to the family room. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch next to Harry, and Ron sat on the rocker next to it. Fred and George were on the short couch, and things were finally settling down at last. "Hey mum!" Ginny called.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

"When are we going shopping?" she asked.

"Whenever you want," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"We should go soon!" Ginny suggested.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Just wait for Bill and Fleur, then we can head off!"

"Now I can go get that Firebolt I've been saving up for!" Ron said excitedly.

"You have enough for that _already_?" Fred asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ron said like it was an obvious fact.

"We didn't think we were paying you_ that _much," George said, shocked.

The doorbell rang and in walked Bill and Fleur. Everyone greeted Bill with enthusiasm, and Fleur with some less. "How are you dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We are great," Fleur replied.

"Your English is getting much better," Hermione commented.

"Thank you," Fleur smiled.

"How was the honeymoon?" Fred asked, winking at Bill.

"Shut up, you," Bill said, shoving his brother away by his forehead.

"Hurry! Lets go before everythings gone!" Ginny cried from the back of the crowd.

They pulled on their cloaks and scarves and flooed to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron headed off to Gringotts, while Bill and Fleur just began walking. Hermione and Ginny rushed off into the first store they found, determined to hit every single one in the two hours Mrs. Weasley had allotted for shopping. After they had collected their money, Harry and Ron set off to buy the last presents. Harry needed to find something for Ginny, his girlfriend of eight months, and Ron needed to find something for Hermione. Now, Ron really did like Hermione, and everyone knew it but her. But he was too afraid to show it, so he always bought her books. The only problem was, by their seventh year, she had read virtually every book known to wizardkind. "I don't know what to get her this year, Harry. I mean, she's read every single book. How do I find one?" Ron complained.

"Maybe this year you should get her something different?" Harry suggested.

"Like what?" Ron asked stupidly. "Ink and parchment?"

"No," Harry said, leading them into a jewelry store where they found Bill and Fleur gazing at the jewelry on the end.

"Then what should I get her?" Ron asked, clueless.

Harry shrugged and started looking at the necklaces. "Having troubles, lil bro?" Bill asked.

"I don't know what to get Hermione for Christmas," Ron sighed.

"Maybe you should get her a necklace or something," Bill suggested.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ron asked.

"Because I think it's about time you told her how you feel."

Ron stared at him, dumbfounded, and Harry glanced up at them, watching the situation carefully. He slowly nodded and looked down in the case wordlessly. The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, who looked very pompous in his heavy black robes. He strode over to the very end of the counter to look at the jewelry hidden in the shadows. "But...I haven't..." Ron said, looking at the jewelry.

"Use the broomstick money," Bill said.

"I saved all year for-" Ron protested.

"Ron, trust me," Bill interrupted calmly. "It will mean so much more to her if you sacrificed something you wanted for her."

Ron looked down at the jewelry and all of a sudden his eyes got wide. "Come here, look at this one."

Harry and Bill and Fleur surrounded him and looked down at the golden necklace he was pointing to. It had a gold heart pendant with a single red ruby in the upper right side of it. "Oh, its beautiful," Fleur said breathlessly.

"Yes, that's the one," Harry said. He looked and Ron and patted him on the back. "Well done, mate."

Harry went back over to where he was looking and continued his search for the perfect present for Ginny. Bill agreed with Ron's decision and Ron told the cashier that he wanted it. "That will be sixty three galleons," he told Ron.

Malfoy's head snapped up to watch Ron pull galleon after galleon out of his pocket. After he had paid the man, he was offered to have it gift wrapped. Ron accepted and paid another galleon. "Well well well," Malfoy walked up to Ron as the cashier silently packaged the necklace. "Looks like Weasel's robbed a bank."

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy," Harry said.

Ron was handed a small red card to put on the box, and he filled it out.

_To: Hermione  
-Ron_

Simple as that. "Erm, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ron looked up as he set the pen down.

"You forgot something," Harry said, looking at the card.

"Whats that?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"A word."

"What?"

Harry pointed to the gap between the word 'from' and Ron's name and mouthed the word 'love' to Ron. Ron was confused for a minute, and then comprehension dawned on him. "Do it, Ron," Bill agreed with Harry.

He slowly picked up the pen and added the word love. Now the card read:

_To: Hermione  
Love Ron_

"Perfect," Harry said.

"She will love it," Fleur said.

The cashier attached the metallic red card to the metallic silver box and handed it to Ron. "Thank you, sir." the man said to him.

Ron nodded and put the box in his pocket, and Harry quickly bought the necklace he'd selected for Ginny. "You made the right choice, mate," Harry told him as they headed for their meeting place.

"I hope so," Ron said nervously.

"Don't worry, Ron," Bill told him. "Now all you have to do is give it to her the right way and everything will work out perfectly."

"What do you mean give it to her the right way?" Ron asked. "Don't I just put it under the tree with everything else?"

"That would be stupid!" Fleur laughed.

"You want to keep this a secret from her until right at the very end. Once everyone has opened all their presents, _then_ you give it to her. She'll notice that you haven't given her anything; you'll be able to tell," Bill said. "Then you give it to her. After she opens it she'll want to know why."

"What do I say?" Ron asked.

"You don't say anything," Harry said. "You just kiss her."

"In front of everyone?" Ron shouted.

"Yes, you must," Fleur said in all seriousness.

When the four of them met up with everyone else, Ron was still quite nervous.

-

That night, after Ron and Harry had laid down to sleep, Ron restlessly shuffled from one side to his other. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry replied.

"What if she gets mad at me?"

"She won't."

"But she can't possibly like me!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I'm really nervous because if she doesn't I'll have wasted all that money."

"She'll love it."

"How do you know?"

"Girls can't resist jewelry. Or kisses."

"You'd better be right. Otherwise I'll have to kick your ass."

"Trust me on this."

Ron sighed. "Okay."

"Now go to sleep."

Ron rolled over at attempted to get to sleep. The next few days passed in a nervous blur. Finally Christmas morning came, and they were all gathered down in the family room. They had opened all their presents, and Hermione was a little less cheery than she was before presents. "What's wrong?" Harry whispered to her.

"I didn't get anything from Ron," she whispered back.

Harry just looked at Ron and nodded. Ron looked at Bill and Fleur, and they nodded, too. Ron cleared his throat. "Erm...Hermione?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"This is for you," he said, pulling the box out of the pocket of his sweatshirt.

She took it slowly. The room was dead silent, and she was in somewhat of a shock. She opened the card and read it. She looked up at him, confused. He just watched her nervously, waiting for her to open the box and see the gift. She unwrapped it slowly, not sure of what it was. She slowly lifted the lid off of the box. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. She looked up at him and asked, "This is for me?"

Ron nodded. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

She just looked at it in shock. "But..." she looked up at him. "But why?"

This was it. He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and helped her stand up. She was still looking at him, completely confused. Without saying a word or registering the fact that his entire family was watching, he leaned in and kissed her. She slowly comprehended what was going on and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away and looked right at her. The rest of his family started to clap and cheer, and just then did they realize how embarrassing the situation really was. They both blushed red and sat back down. Everyone headed to get dressed and just talk until Christmas dinner was ready. Hermione and Ron finishd a little faster then the rest, and then met each other in the family room. They bundled up and headed out onto the lawn. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she watched her youngest son reach over and hold Hermione's hand. She shook her head at how long it had taken him, but she was so happy for them that it didn't matter. "How did you get the money to buy the necklace?" Hermione asked.

"You remember how I was saving up the money to buy that Firebolt?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I used that," Ron explained.

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "That was really sweet of you," she said.

He turned to look at her. He was still really nervous around her, but was surprised to see the necklace hanging around her neck. "You're wearing it!" he cried.

"Of course!" she said.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I kissed you in front of everyone."

"I wasn't mad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it had to take a lot of courage to do something like that in front of your family."

Ron nodded. "So was everything your idea, or did you get some help?"

"Er..."

"Harry helped you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, and Bill did, too," Ron admitted.

They were quiet for a while until they got to the old treehouse in the yard. They stopped in front of the ladder to it, and Hermione looked up at Ron. "I'm really glad you did it," she said, more to the ground than to Ron.

"Me too," Ron said quietly, still looking at her.

They slowly leaned in, still looking each other in the eye. Ron brushed a snowflake off her cheek and Hermione closed her eyes. Their lips touched gently, and they held each other close.

Harry and Ginny watched the sight from Ron's bedroom window. In the midst of everything going on with Voldemort, it was amazing that people such as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even had time for such innocent things. But they did, and they would for a very long time.

**Tell me what you think! Read and Review!**


End file.
